Vitality and Chaos
by lovecomyes17
Summary: Mikasa was insufferably lonely. All her life she had been called dull, boring, and simple- until she decides to prove everyone wrong. She wasn't one to do anything spontaneous before, but that all change the night she met him (who brings nothing but chaos), and yet maybe he's the one that can teach her how to live. Modern AU. (Might be rated M later)
1. The Dare

**As I was working on my other fanfiction for Eremika, I got inspire to write this one and another (soon to be out) story. Hope you all like it!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1. The Dare**_

 _*Click, scroll, click, click, scroll*_

She mindlessly types into the computer with uncanny diligence as it was almost a routine for her. She stopped only when her phone timer went off and she realizes that she had already gone far enough overtime that she was just a few minutes from hitting compliance.

She yawns then, closing her computer down, and gathering her stuff. It was 10:30 at night and the other employees had gone home a long while ago. She was the only one left. Not unsual as she was always the last to the leave the office.

It wasn't because she was slow at her job-rather the contrary, she already finished most of her projects for the week, but it was because she honestly had nothing to do outside of work.

She just turned 24, lived on her own in a simply apartment complex.

She didn't have any close friends, no boyfriend, hardly no social life- she had nobody really.

After years of shutting people off, and keeping to herself, she was a lonely person, but she was used to it.

Dimming the rest of the lights, she started heading home.

As she steps into her apartment later that night she welcomes the conformity of her own home. It's silent and almost completely vacant aside from a few furniture, books, and a television set to the side. If anyone else had walked in her apartment room they would have figured that no one truly lived there and it was just a model apartment for people thinking about buying an apartment.

Taking off her shoes, she walks towards the sink, prepares herself a drink of water, and then sits in her couch, deciding to open her laptop to scroll through whatever popped in her brain. She was usually restless at night and suffer from severe insomnia sometimes that the only thing that would help her sleep was late night internet navigating.

After unsuccessful searches and clicks, she found herself going to her company's social media page. To her great surprise she found that she had a message.

Oh, something in her sank when she saw it was just a mandatory invitation to the dance event her company was holding for Valentine day. She would have avoided it if possible, but her boss Erwin Smith had stressed that this event require the need of everyone and honestly no one dared to disobey Erwin's orders.

Legend around the company said that Erwin, the ex-militant CEO had a terrifying reputation when he wanted something, and absolutely no one could stop him. They say that the reason the company is thriving now really is because everyone else is too scare to mess with Erwin.

There's even ridiculous exaggerated rumors and tales on how he lost his arm.

Usually she just ignores them most of the time, seeing them being blown up far too over proportion, but she often did wonder how he lost his arm.

Scrolling further down the page she sees post made by her coworkers. All of them out having fun and posting pictures or videos of their activities. Seeing all of them having fun made her feel hollow inside.

It was in moments like these, when she was utterly alone in her apartment that she wished for companionship. She hated the loneliness in moments like these.

She wishes she had the easy caring life of all her co-workers. She wishes she had someone to talk to or hang out with. She wishes she could find the love that she had been missing ever since her parents died.

Hell, she really, really wishes she could find true love- like the ones described in all those romantic novels, movies, and songs. But life is cruel, and she knows better than to expect for that to ever happen to her.

Her loneliness becomes overwhelming in that second as she finds herself curling herself in a fetal position, clutching to the cushion nearest to her, and crying.

But her cries in the night are silent to everyone else, because how can anyone hear the cries of a lonely person if there was nobody around to hear it?

Maybe she got so emotional that night because that night after all was her 24th birthday.

Happy Birthday to me, she thought bitterly as she let her eyelids grow heavy and thick from the tears, until she had dozed off into sleep.

* * *

(A few days later)

It was around lunch time, and Mikasa was just preparing her 2nd coffee for the day when she overhears her co-workers talking excitedly near her.

"Are you going tonight?" One asks the other.

"Of course, I got the dress and everything!"

"It's so nice that Mr. Smith let's us do these stuff,"

"Imagine Erwin in a party!" One snickers. "I bet his beer tolerance is unheard of."

"You can come over to my house and we can get ready together-…"

Their chatter continued getting more excited as they continue anticipating tonight's event. Mikasa remains silent just stirring her coffee when Jean asks.

"How about you Mikasa? Are you excited about tonight?"

"Should I be?" She asks in return, although she asked genuinely curious to why she should be, considering it really was just a silly valentine's day dance- her coworkers found her tone rather rude as they instantly held disapproving looks.

"Jean, you know Mikasa doesn't do stuff like that," Marco says.

"Right, she's probably not going, she doesn't do anything fun. Right Mikasa?"

Mikasa stops stirring her coffee, narrowing her eyebrows at the others. Before she could reply Krista walks into the room and calls her attention.

"Ah Mikasa, Erwin wants to see you at his office as soon as possible."

"Okay," Mikasa sets her coffee down and walks out of the room, but she feels as if every one of her co-workers stares at her as she leaves. She hears chatter from them as she walks out.

"I feel bad for her. She's such a loner."

"She so boring too, like she never does anything-"

"She's like a robot" laughs someone else.

"Haha yeah she has like no emotions whatsoever."

She listens with a heavy heart as they continued mocking her. She wants to say that it isn't true. That if they only had a chance to meet her- to actually talk to her and befriend her they would see how she does have emotions. That she is actually a fun person, but when she thinks about her current life at the moment she realizes that maybe they were right.

She steps right into Erwin office, trying to bury the words of her co-workers.

"Ah Mikasa, good to see you, please sit- how are you?" Erwin grins when he sees her.

"Fine," She lies smoothly, effortlessly.

She doesn't sit. She did not expect the meeting to last long.

"Krista said you wanted to see me," she gets straight to the point

"Ah yes of course," he pulls out a file out. "I was just running reports on employees when I came across your working time Mikasa."

"Is there something wrong with my hours?" She asks, wondering if this was about the overtime she pulls every night. Maybe she clocked out too late last night.

"Not exactly," Erwin explains with a slight tilt to his lips. "It has come to my attention that you haven't taken your vacation time Mikasa."

Vacation? She almost does let out a slight laugh out. She has been working here for over 2 years and not once has she taken a vacation or day off.

"I thought Vacation time was optional," She mentions. "I'm fine not taking my vacation time, I assure you sir I'm quite all right not taking the vacation time."

"Unfortunately, Mikasa, not this time. It seems like its obligatory for an employee to take a vacation if they passed the maximum number of hours worked without a vacation. You pass that limit of hours worked, and although your work is rather impeccable, this is the governmental law and I have to comply to it."

No! Mikasa frowns.

Work was her escape route from going to her lonely home. The thought of spending more time than necessary at home was maddening and was beginning to fill her with dread.

"So, I take a day off," She suggests, hoping to minimize her time at home as much as possible.

Erwin chuckles. "God, you remind me so much of someone right now." He gets up and hands Mikasa a sealed envelope.

"What is this?" Mikasa asks, a raw panic coming to her as she took the envelope. "Am I getting fired?"

"No. Calm down Mikasa, this is just your bonus pay for your vacation time. It starts after today- Two weeks."

Two weeks….

She felt herself sinking into the ground. "T-Two weeks?"

"Yes. It's undebatable Mikasa. I want you to enjoy some time to yourself, outside of work, you've been such a good employee these past years, it's the least you deserve."

"But sir…what will I do for two weeks?" She asks, her fear must have been shown in her face because the next moment Erwin pushes the candy jar closer to her.

"Humanity is a wonderful thing Ms. Ackerman. There are more things outside these walls than what you've ever known. Visit some friends or family, or maybe even go exploring yourself. Don't they say that the sky is the limit."

She cringes at the mention of friends or family. Doesn't he know that she has no one?

"For one, you can start by enjoying tonight's event. You're coming right?"

She nods looking down onto the envelope in her hands. How can she survive two weeks doing nothing…-

"Excellent! I expect you to have some fun tonight Mikasa, and I will see you back here in two weeks."

"Yes sir," she merely says as she feels an impending doom lurking in her soul.

* * *

 _Two weeks, two weeks, two weeks…._

The words kept repeating in her mind as the day drag on. She sits at one of the tables for the Valentine's event in a black dress. She couldn't shake those words out even after she went home to change and get ready.

The words linger with a sense of dread that loom further as she realized her vacation started after tonight.

Maybe she could run longer and work out more, she thought to herself as it was routine to for her to do so every day but she knew she still would have too much spare time in her hands.

Running a hand through her strands of long black hair, she honestly did not know what she was going to do.

She had to find a way to make the best of it. But how?

Her eyes now scan to the crowded number of guest at the ballroom. Her company was hosting the event, but many extra guests from the city had decided to come as well. Soon she realizes that she doesn't recognize a single person in the ballroom.

The event went on for hours, and although she found a few familiar faces here and there, nobody in the whole night had approach her or greeted her. And so the night drag even further. Sometimes she would catch herself wistfully staring at the couples in the floor, dancing, or talking very closely to each other. Even kissing.

She sighs, her eyes looking away from the couples. She caught sight of a table with some of her co- workers chatting up and laughing. They seem to having a good time with each other as they pass the champagne bottles around the table.

She remembers earlier what they mention about her. Hurt and slightly frustrated she thinks about her situation. Suddenly standing apart from everyone else, in the situation she was and did not want to be in, she decides that she wants to prove them wrong.

She takes one of the drinks from the tray that one of the waiters passing by had, and drinks it in one gulp. Her throat burns, and the taste is far too bittersweet, but she swallows it all down, squares her shoulders, and walks up to the table of her co-workers.

"Hello," she says much to the surprise of the others.

"Mikasa?" Jean face lights up almost instantly upon seeing her.

"Huh, well look at that, you actually came?" Ymir murmur stealing another sip of one of the bottles.

"Wow, you- you look- I never- you're hair is nice," Jean awkwardly mumbles, his cheeks coloring in the process.

"Thank you," She replies formally in return. "Can I …join you all?"

The others all glance between each other, hesitating.

"Of course, Mikasa sit!" Krista finally said, making room for her to sit down.

With a quick nod, Mikasa shot them a grateful look as she sat down. The others continued to stare in bewilderment at Mikasa for a while, until Marco started to talk about how he accidentally managed to dye his hair blue and that was the reason why he was hiding it behind his top hat. Soon enough they slowly began talking up again.

Mikasa tries to comment whenever she saw the opportunity fit to respond and her co-workers seem both surprise and welcome to the idea of Mikasa finally talking. She lost track of how many cups of wine she had as she sat there, but her mouth loosens significantly by the time the midnight hour was approaching.

"Didn't think you were the type to like big parties." Ymir finally says what everyone in the table was thinking but far too afraid to ask.

"I don't," Mikasa answers taking another sip of her cup. "But that is because no one ever invites me-."

Ymir hymphs "That's because you talk to no one, literally everyone thought you were some robotic machine."

"Ymir!" Krista shot her best friend a look.

"It's the truth don't you all act like you've never thought it before. Like for years, we knew all you did was work, work, and work. Honestly, I thought you were just a boring dull person, no offense."

"Ah yeah we sort of did," another co-worker confesses, snickering.

"So what do you do outside of work?" Annie asks her, narrowing her eyes at her suspiciously.

If Mikasa had not gone too far with the drinks, she might have answered differently, but right now she wasn't even truly thinking.

"Nothing. I go home and I go to sleep then I go to work. That's all I ever do," she blurts too late to take it back.

The others look at her with pity. Someone even laughs in the back. "Ha see I told you Jean she was so boring there's nothing special about her-she's like a Hermit."

She twitches now hearing, her hands clenching tightly. "A hermit?"

"Hermits, those things that hide into their shell all the time. Never taking risk."

"I do take risks," Mikasa challenges back, the hurt in the words making her act before thinking.

A few other laughs escape between the rest of the coworkers.

"Prove it then," Ymir comments leaning back on her chair with a smile. "I dare you to do something crazy right now."

"N-Now? Like what?" Mikasa frowns back at her, but still too booze to think straight on what Ymir was proposing.

Ymir shrug "I don't know-wait-," her eyes dart to the side. Her smile widens. "I dare you to go right up to that guy right there and kiss him-"

Mikasa follows her gaze to see a tall handsome waiter standing across the dance floor, with brown hair, tan-like skin, and vibrant green eyes, giving glasses of wine to a few of the guest.

" _Him?"_ Both Mikasa and Jean blurt out at the same time.

"Come on Ymir that is taking it too far," Jean replies angrily to Ymir before turning to Mikasa. "You don't have to do it."

But as Mikasa glance between the faces of her co-workers and Ymir, she wanted nothing more than to wipe that knowing look from their faces, as if they knew everything about her already- to a point that it felt as if they knew more about her than she did about herself.

But they don't know her and she is not just a lonely and boring person. She is so much more than what the others think of her.

She wants to surprise them and dare them to rethink what they thought they knew about Mikasa Ackerman.

She gets up from her seat with a humph, proudly she walks off to the direction of the handsome waiter, not daring to think twice about it, she makes her way across the dance room.

The waiter had finally given the last of the glasses of wine to one guest, taking one glass himself, when he notice her walking towards him.

She staggers a little in her step now that his green eyes had focus on her, confuse.

What was she doing….- she almost did stop but her mind was made up and she couldn't back away now, her co-workers would've been right and she would have been a coward.

One thing she for sure knows about herself is that she is not a coward.

"Uh- Hello," she says once she's standing right in front of him.

"Hi?" The man replies still frowning, his eyebrows the same color of his hair narrowing back at her.

She is blushing ferociously in her spot, and she's sincerely hoping that he can't tell.

"So..I-" She starts but then shakes herself- _ah fuck it._

Clutching her eyes shut, she steps up, grips him by the white collar of his shirt and pulls him into a kiss.

* * *

 **Please comment/review! Would love to continue this story.**


	2. It started out with a kiss

**Thank you so very much for the feedback! This chapter is not as long as the previous one ( and is pretty fast pace) due to plot purposes, but seeing as I don't know when I'll update this again, I figure I give you a small part of the next chapter. As you will see in this chapter though…there is more to this story that meets the eye…-**

* * *

2\. _" It started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this?"_

Her breath sucks in the moment she felt a pair of soft lips make contact with hers. She was still clutching her eyes shut as she did not want to dare herself to see his expression right now. She felt his frozen resistance just by the way his lips felt in hers, and that is when she immediately regretted her decision.

What did she do?!

She pulls apart abruptly, letting go of his shirt. "I'm so sorry-," She awkwardly fumbles out, feeling her whole face become a furnace. She quickly brushes pass him to avoid looking at him and bolts towards the exit as fast as possible.

She never makes it to the exit though because right there towards the exit was Erwin, blocking the way out.

She refuses to look behind her, and yet she knows Erwin would ask her questions about tonight before allowing her to leave the party, and with her emotions being a little too high-strung right now she did not want to answer anything. Which left her no choice but to make a quick turn to the right and straight to the bathroom.

She went up to the sink, her hands grasping the edges of it as she tries to relax her heartbeat.

Had she really done that? Gone to a total stranger and kissed him?

She has never even done something so out of the blue like that. Why did she let herself be taunted into doing it?

Her hands find their way to her lips as she can slightly still feel the pressure of having another pair of lips press into hers.

 _He had soft lips_ ….-

A sense of a lingering warm, tingle makes its way through her body. Turning on the faucet to the sink, she splashes some water into her face trying to cool herself down.

She stays there contemplating and remembering her choices for what seems like an hour. Other guest had pass through the bathroom and more than once had ask if she was all right. In which she just nodded and said she was feeling sick.

Sick is what she was going with, as she decides that it was time to exit the bathroom and go straight home. But to her surprise many of the guest were already leaving by the time she got out.

Did she last that long in the bathroom?

Finding it the perfect opportunity to leave, she mixed herself with the crowd, and finally left the wreck party behind. Her head was still spinning in place, although she was unsure whether it came from the number of drinks she had or the kiss. It was all one in the same to her.

She did have enough consciousness to hail a cab to take her home, but everything from the party to her way home had become more of a blur to her, that it almost felt like a dream.

* * *

When she woke up the next morning in her own bed, she even thought that everything last night had been a dream. That is, until she saw she was still wearing her black dress from the night before.

Groaning she turns onto her backside.

She had a killer headache and her throat felt drier than she ever thought possible. Her alarm began buzzing, giving her head a stronger throbbing pain.

Turning off her head-pounding alarm, she starts to get up automatically moving towards her work clothes-when she freezes mid stride.

With what happened last night she completely forgot that she was technically on vacation. Meaning she honestly had no where she needed to be or go. She was free to do whatever she please….-

She just stood there for a long second, before she decides that she can't think about it too much. Eventually she starts to move determine in keeping herself as busy as possible.

Getting some ibuprofen for her hungover, she starts cleaning her room, rearranges it twice before doing the same to the rest of her apartment. She avoids using her laptop, she does not want to know what her coworkers have posted on the page since last night. Besides she isn't quite ready to face her actions of yesterday night just yet. Every time she thinks back to the night before her body gets warm and her heartbeat picks up all over again. She literally kissed a stranger last night. What did he think of her after she left him? Did he even think much about it, like how she was still thinking about it, or had he already long forgotten about what happened? Was she just making a big deal out of it, more than it had to be?

Ugh- she needs to get a grip of herself. She takes off her cleaning gloves as she tries to unsuccessfully clear her mind.

She tries watching television after finishing all the errands in the house, but she's quickly bored with it when there was nothing on. She scans her book collection, but after a few more minutes of trying to read through the novel she just was not in the mood.

Frowning, she glances at her watch. To her great dismay it was just a little pass 8:30 in the morning.

The whole apartment was submerged in silence. Mikasa could just hear the sound of her clock ticking from the kitchen. Before the ticking goes on a full minute, she already can't stand being home anymore.

With a long sigh, she gets up to get her running and work-out clothes. She might as well go outside and see what else she could do.

* * *

Running and working out were things that kept her busy, as well as it gave her a sense of challenge and purpose. She didn't have to think much when she ran or worked out. She just pushed her body to meet each challenge. It was just like another type of work for her.

She was dead focused in the running that the outside world simply faded away and she hardly paid attention to her surroundings- not even noticing a blue tinted van following her around as she ran laps around the streets.

It was only until she stops to push the sweaty black strands of her hair back from her face, does she first see the blue van. She recalls seeing it before as she ran, but it wasn't until now that it was slowly driving right besides her, that she considers it odd. It starts to stop right where she is at.

She begins running again, starting slowly at first.

She glances back a couple of times from the corner of her eye, trying to see if the van was still trailing after her.

It was.

 _Why is it following me?-_ She runs faster now, deciding to turn left to test if the van was really trailing after her or if it was just a horrible coincidence. The van makes a quick U-turn and starts speeding after her.

Fear now starts crawling through her senses. She gets a quick flashback of her parent's death in the back of her mind, which she has to forcefully push back as she starts truly sprinting. She was still too far from home. She glances around to see if she saw anyone around her, but much like her life, her road was empty of anyone.

The van speeds further, almost catching up with her.

Shit- she makes a drastic turn again towards a street she never ran through before. She buys herself some time going down this road, as the van has to make another uptight turn to go down the road she's going.

Mikasa takes the opportunity to try and lose the van. She's fast but her legs are starting to burn from the exposure of long running. She scans the houses near her, hoping to catch the look of someone-anyone.

But not a single person appears.

She regrets not bringing her phone. She never got any calls or messages, as she mostly kept it for company purposes and now when she actually needs it, she left it back at home.

A cat crosses the street right as Mikasa was running down the sidewalk. She halts trying not to run over the cat- she avoids running over the cat- but in her maneuver she trips on the side of uneven sidewalk. She's flexible enough to attempt to stabilize herself, but her legs still manage to scrape into the cement.

She grits her teeth as she tries to get back up quickly but it was too late, two men had jump out of the van, covered all in black clothing and opaque masks-and were heading straight towards her.

She balls her fist, pushing herself up, she starts to run again, but it wasn't until she plants her foot down for another run that she realizes she twisted her ankle. True fear was now overcoming her as the visions of her parent's death were emerging stronger in her mind.

"No!" She whispers out loud to the haunting images, shaking her head strongly as if by doing so she could further erase them. She can't freeze like she did back then. She has to move.

Even with the pain she tries to run away. Her eyes clog with the tears of the pain it is causing her to run with a twisted ankle but she does not stop. She has to get away. The men were just feet behind her. One actually catches her arm trying to hold firmly onto her, but she manages to snatch her elbow back.

"Leave me alone!" She shouts back, pushing the man away from herself. She pushes him hard enough back that the man falls down, stumbling back from her, and into the other man.

She doesn't linger to see them get back up. She was close to her apartment. She can hear noise close by. She just had to hold on a bit further…-

A third man steps into the clearing right as she was going to turn the last corner to her apartment. He grips her by the shoulder suddenly, pulling her into the alleyway, and slams her against the brick wall.

She winces at the brusque hold, her head hit the back of the wall hard enough that she hopes that that wet substance she is feeling is not blood.

Her body tenses and she's shaking. The visions of her parent's death and what is happening now are mixing into one.

He sees the man raise his fist to knock her out-

"Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing!"

The pressure of the man holding her against the wall, unexpectedly loosens as she sees a figure step up and fully punch the other head on. The punch was hard enough to completely knock the man down in one to two blows.

"What the-" Mikasa blinks confuse, staring at the man on the ground who just a moment before was close to knocking her out.

"Come on-," a new voice urges.

She focuses her vision now on her apparent rescuer, who just grabbed her hand and is hauling her away. Her body stiffen automatically when she realizes she does recognize those intense set of vivid green eyes and brown hair.

She gasps.

" _IT'S YOU_?" She snatches her hand away from him, instantly.

She was beyond confuse to see the same man-boy ( for he looked slightly younger and boyish right now than last night) -that she saw yesterday was standing right in front of her again.

 _What?_

But she was just about to get kidnapped or …worse, and frankly she didn't believe in coincidences.

She needed to find somewhere safe, away from all this, and especially from him.

He looks behind her as the man he knocked down groans, regaining his consciousness.

"You're Mikasa Ackerman right?" He said, his green gaze falling on her again. There was something in his gaze that set her nerves at edge.

She froze. What is happening? How did he even know her name? She didn't understand.

"I'm Eren Yeager, I know this doesn't make any sense, but I need you to come with me right now, I'll explain everything."

She stares right at him as he spoke. Every word made her question the scenario even more? How was this happening to her? To her? Nothing extraordinary or crazy ever happens to her but this…this- is something else.

And there's no way was she was going anywhere with anybody!

She sidesteps him quickly, and again burst into a run once she's in the clearing.

"Hey, No! Wait!- Dammit-," he calls right after her, but she was gone, and she just barely hears him mumble. "Not again."

The streets were crowded now with people getting to work, Mikasa ran through the streets of cars passing, risking almost getting runover by cars who honk at her, but she did not stop running. Not until she made it all the way into her apartment complex. Once in her apartment she locked every lock on the door and sank down unto the ground shaking.

Is she dreaming still? She pinches herself to check- she isn't, but she can't understand what is happening no matter how hard she tries to put the pieces together.

Her whole life was routine for her. She had run all those streets before countless of times before, and never has anything like what happen before happened, so why now? Everything since last night has been utterly bizarre for her, who just lived a simply lonely life, and now she's not quite sure what to feel about how fast her life is moving.

But…what is happening….and what does the boy she kissed at random last night…- _Eren_...-she recalls his name, have to do with any of this?!

* * *

 **The plot thickens lol. I will for sure explain everything in due time, but you'll have to stick around to see. (Subjective Excerpt for the Next chapter: )**

"… _-you know right after you completely assaulted me by jumping on me and kissing me, pretty forcefully against my will-,"_

" _I did not assault you!" She blushes arguing in return, in defense, although she clearly knows she did kiss him pretty unexpectedly. Jeez this boy- "I said I was sorry."_

" _Not like I minded it- just not something I…"_

 **Please Comment/Review, don't know when I'll update again but comments motivate me to work on it, so we'll see ^^ until next time.**


	3. The Mystery Boy Part 1

_**Hello there! I want to thank each and every one of you so very much for the feedback, kudos/likes, follows, and favs. I wanted to update this faster, but alas work/school got in the way. But without further ado here's a bit more!**_

* * *

 _3\. The Mystery Boy Part 1._

She tries to relax, truly she tries to, and yet she's still shaking. She's half expecting someone to barge into her apartment at any second.

She moves slowly towards the counter of her kitchen, searching into her kitchen drawer she pulls out one of her kitchen knives. She waits with agonizing anxiety, staring at the door, and refusing to look away.

Seconds of waiting turn to minutes, and before she knows it a full hour had passed by- nothing has changed or happened.

The day was proceeding as if nothing at all had occur hours earlier.

Mikasa left the knife in the counter. She rubs her face with the palms of her hands, breathing out. It's fine, you're safe now, she tells herself as she quietly starts to head towards her room. She locks her room door for safe measure.

What now? She doesn't know what to think about anymore. She had been almost kidnapped- and she would've been if it wasn't for … _that boy_. The boy she literally kissed at random just the night before?

A boy that somehow knew her name.

How does he even know her name? How could he know it? They're complete strangers, he shouldn't know her name, and aside from the kiss yesterday, the existence of each other should've been unknown to both of them. But he found her name out. Did he know her name before last night? Had he asked her co-workers about her after she hid in the restroom?

Sighing, she presses her hands together in front of herself, trying to think it through reasonably.

But it didn't make any sense, at all. Sure, he had promise to answer her questions, but she was not a fool. With what happened, did he honestly think that Mikasa was just going to freely take his offer. For all she knows, he could've been trying to kidnap her too. Although if he was, why did he rescue her then?

It just made no sense.

Tracing her fingers onto her head, she realizes now that she had dry blood from earlier in the back of her head.

Drawing her fingers back in front of her, her eyes linger in the blood.

" _Dad…-..Mom," she calls afraid and meekly, she was barely a child. She was terrified and she can't understand what she sees-_

"It's happening again," she whispers out her worry. Today's events have brought her repressed memories surging right back. Memories that she has kept so locked in that it was mainly the reason why she had a hard time associating with people in general. Her emotions were forever locked in on that day and now they struggled to interact or make friends.

She forces the memories away, making her way to the back of her room to gather fresh clothes. She took a shower afterwards, wanting to erase every single unwelcome touch, and wounds she received that morning. She stayed a good amount of time in the shower, enough that her skin was started to form wrinkles by the time she got out.

In utter silence she went up to her room to gather her clothes, which was just a white button up blouse and a pink pencil skirt. She had just started combing through her wet locks of hair when she hears a loud crash.

Her blood stills in a millisecond and her eyes widen.

There somebody inside her living room. She was fast to think in a panic. She takes a few steps back as she sees shadows in the crevice of the door, coming in from the light reflected in her living room.

"What if she isn't even home?" She hears a man say.

"Where else would she be? She's not at work."

Mikasa listens terrified. Not only did _they-_ whoever they were _-_ know where she lived, they knew where she worked as well.

She takes another quiet step back from the door.

Someone turns the knob to her room.

Her heart was pounding all the way to her ears as she thanks whatever higher power resided up there, that she actually locked the door before as the door doesn't open.

"It's locked."

"Another one, Jeez. What a paranoid chick."

"Move aside I'm going to kick it open."

Mikasa scanned her surroundings. But she was locked in her own room, with no escape at all. The door shook as the man's first attempt to kick the door failed, but Mikasa knew that with a couple more kicks the door would unhinge. Her eyes lock on the lamp post. She grabs her lamp right as the third kick came in, the door partly opening.

God- Why was this happening to her?

The final kick busted the door right open, but she acted then. She swung the post around without a second thought, she caught the first man in surprise, and just manage to get the second one as well, but not the third as the third acted fast, and dodge her swung lamp. Instead he reaches towards her and before she knew it, he had grabbed her by her hair and pulled extremely hard on her hair.

She let out a cry, dropping the lamp post down as it rolls to the side.

"You Ackermans are a pain in the ass, you better be worth the price-," the man grumbles as he yanks at her hair stronger.

She hisses through her teeth in pain.

"W-Who are you?" She asks trying to free herself, in vain. If only his grip on her hair was just a little looser she could escape. "What do you want with me!" Ah! Her scalp felt as if it was about to split from her skull.

"Let's just say it's nothing personal, but you're worth a fortune."

A fortune? Her?-

Suddenly a yell comes from the man gripping her hair, and he releases her hair a second later. The man staggers back and Mikasa glances up to see her kitchen knife buried in the man's back.

"Filthy bastards, you deserve to die!"

There standing right behind the man was Eren, his expression absolutely furious-almost looking terrifying, as he holds the lamp post and knocks it straight across into the man face.

Mikasa actually sees blood spurt out of the man after the hit. She stares in shock looking between the man bleeding on the ground, and Eren. Eren's knuckles clench to his side as he lets go of the lamp post. He bends down towards where Mikasa was crouched.

"Look, you're not safe here," He tells her, reaching for her arm, and this time she lets him as she's still in a state of shock. "The others will come soon enough, we have to get out of here. Do you understand?"

She feels herself nodding, but her expression feels frozen in place. She lets herself be tug out of her apartment. Suddenly he starts running, and she's running right after him. His hands still holding onto her arm as they ran.

She looks behind her.

"W-Who are they? What's….What's going on? I don't-" She starts to slow down after putting some distance between her apartment and kidnappers.

She wants answers, but is it really any safer to go with a total stranger? Did she have a choice?

"They're just monsters wearing human masks," Eren responds in return, anger still etched into his tone. "Just hold on to your questions okay- "They make it to the outside, where it started to sleet. "I swear I'll explain just please don't run away from me again. Okay?"

Maybe it was the fact that he already saved her twice, but Mikasa lets herself believe him, at least just for now.

"Okay," she answers, barely a whisper as they stop right at a black car with tinted window. Eren lets go of her arm now as he opens the door for her to get in.

She hesitates slightly. She's never been in a car with somebody else.

"Mikasa, please…," Eren calls her name, she glances back at him, locking eyes with him. His green eyes were almost hypnotic in the way they directed at her, slightly giving her the feeling of agreeing to whatever he said and another part wanting to stare further.

She looks away almost instantly, getting in the car. Soon enough Eren's is in the driver seat, already turning the car on, stepping on the engine.

She sees her apartment complex pass by from the rearview mirror and into a whole set of uncertainty. She hugs herself as she shivers inside the car. She had just taken a shower and had run out of the house with only a blouse, the pencil skirt, and her comfortable house shoes, and frankly she was freezing.

"Ah shit- I forgot to turn the heat on, my bad-" Eren notices.

She's surprise he noticed. She's gone so long being invisible to others, that it does surprise her to know he took note of her even being there.

They drive in silence for a while. Mikasa too uncertain and shock to speak first, left it to him to break the silence.

"Are you okay?" He asks, his voice low, yet comforting. "I was trying to get there faster, I swear I did, I'm just glad I got there just in time, once I found out that's where they were heading, I rush as fast as I could, I wanted to save you before they got a chance to-," he swallows, the words lost and left unsaid. "But you're fine right? They didn't-they didn't do anything to you right?"

Mikasa hugs herself tighter. "No, I-I'm fine." It was a lie, she was far from fine, although she had a few injuries, honestly in the inside she felt as if ,in this day alone, she has been consistently run over with a lawnmower. He must have known she wasn't telling the truth, as his lips turn into a concerned frown as he drove, but he did not question her.

"I need answers, um ….who are you? Where are we going? Who were those men, and what do they want? How do you know my name? Why is all this suddenly happening?"

Out of all thing, Mikasa did not expect him to suddenly crack a smile right now.

"Well I'm Eren Yeager," he says casually.

"I know that, I mean more than just your name," she makes a face right back at him. "Honestly how did you know who I am? We're you…stalking me?"

Eren cringes in his spot. "Ah that makes me sound like such a creep- look it's not like that. I know your name because it was given to me by my own boss,"

"What?" She blurts out even more confuse. Who was his boss? Another underground mafia leader?

"I was hired to do one job only, and that was to protect you at all cost."

Mikasa's eye widen at that statement. Her lips part. Did he just say hire to protect her…. _her?_ From who? For what? Why?

"You see I work for the scout regiment," Eren continues explaining, as if he didn't see her surprise at the other statement. "We protect people from monsters like the ones chasing after you and others called Titans- a special organize group of people who commit crimes against humanity."

Scout Regiment? Mikasa tries recalling the name. She has heard it before- if only vaguely, it was like legends told around the cities, speaking of people that do the job the police don't and should. She figured that they existed, many other people have claimed to see the wings of freedom symbol-(Their trademark)- for it to be a total lie. But still that doesn't explain what the Scout Regiment truly has to do with her.

"Who is your boss, and why does he want you protecting me," She whispers out, her eyes going to the streetlights passing by blinking multiple times to assure herself she is not dreaming.

"My boss?! He's a real hardass," Eren explains, a look of terror and a bit of admiration etched into his voice. "Don't get me wrong he's cool, but he's …terrifying when he wants to be." He cringes further as if he was remembering something that happened before. "Anyway, his name is Levi Ackerman."

"Ackerman?" She had family outside of just her father and mother? Mikasa clutch her hands to the side. "As in, he's related to me?"

"Yeah, he knew he had a distant family out somewhere, but did not know who it was- up until recently that someone, a familiar acquaintance or something like that, tipped him in on you. From what he's told me, he never made an effort to contact you out of safety, but just a couple days before, that acquaintance I mentioned about earlier, informed Levi that the wrong people had found out about you and it was just a matter of time before they got to you. So, Levi pretty much approach me without an alternative, he said 'Hey brat, you wanted a job. I got one for you, and you better not fuck this up Jeager or you're fucking dead.' I couldn't refuse it."

Mikasa frowns in return at Eren's mockery of her apparent relative. Was he really that rude? She tries to imagine what Levi look like based on Eren's description. She could only imagine a tall lean man with an angry face, probably a mustache, and several tattoos.

"So here I am- Levi told me where you worked at. I heard there was an event of some sort planned that evening from your work. So my friend and I went uncovered just in case anything happened." Eren eyes shift to the side now as he waited at a red light. "I knew your name, but I did not know how you looked like. I went through the guests trying to figure out who you were that night, I was just about to quit searching for you that night but that was when you approached me."

She stiffens automatically. It completely went over her head about the kiss when all this other crazy stuff happened. All of a sudden she feels herself shrinking in place, her palms sweat, and she is holding her breath. She glances away from Eren and focuses solely on the road.

"I didn't know it was you until _after_ you ran off," Eren continues, and she refuses to make eye contact. She also really wants to open a window just so that she could cool herself from the flame erupting in her whole face. She should've guessed that this conversation would probably have come out eventually, but she was silently hoping that Eren would have drop it and never go any further than that. But apparently Eren had other plans. "You know right after you completely assaulted me by jumping on me and kissing me, pretty forcefully against my will-,"

She twitches in her spot, his tone held a sort of mocking tone which she did not know exactly how to take it.

Instead she blurts out quickly. "I did not assault you!" She blushes, arguing in defense. Although she clearly knows she did kiss him pretty unexpectedly. Jeez this boy- " I said I was sorry."

In all fairness how was she supposed to know that the random stranger she kissed was undercover to begin with? She touches her forehead still not believing this whole fiasco surrounding her. It was almost as if it was taken from the pages of movie script.

He lets out a mix of a snicker and a chuckle.

"Not like I minded it- just not something I was expecting for sure," He says in return, carefully. "You just caught me completely off guard Mikasa-," his tone shifts as Mikasa can feel his eyes on her.

She remains looking straight ahead, refusing to turn.

"Um. Come to think about it, why did you do it?" He asks.

She swallows.

"It was a bet," She is quick to say, she folds her hands in her laps trying to seem nonchalant as possible. Struggling, but managing it. "I had no intentions to kiss you- I was just dared by my coworkers and I wanted to prove-," she catches herself quickly with a mental shake of her head. "I had a couple more drinks than I should've. I'm sorry, you were chosen at random, I never would've kissed you if not for the dare."

A long silence etched between them afterwards in which Mikasa could only just keep her eyes ahead on the road. They were traveling far from the city now.

"I see," Eren finally spoke, breaking the silence after what seem like forever.

Unable to prevent herself, her eyes wandered to him just to see his expression. Her lips tilt. She couldn't make out what he was thinking at all. As far as she could tell he was just deadly serious. The way his eyebrows arched over his greenlit eyes, play really well with his physical features, she notices as there was definitely an intensity in him that she could feel even with just looking at him.

"You still haven't answered where we are going?" She decided to speak out now, trying to ease the tension that came from the earlier question. Now that it was somewhat sinking in, she realized there was still a lot left unsaid. Such as, what is she possibly going to do now? Where does she go from here? How is she even supposed to wrap her head around all of this, when just a day before everything had been normal.

"I need to put as much space between them and us-so for now we're heading to my best friend's house."

"There's more of them?" She suddenly felt immensely cold, she closes her eyes for a second only to see it plastered in red.

She shivers in her spot as the car again stop at the red light.

"You're still cold?"

"Huh?" She opens her eyes but just as suddenly she sees him unwrapping a long red scarf around his neck.

"Here," he extends it to her.

She doesn't take it, she just stares at it. The act of kindness catching her off guard and she was wary of it.

He narrows his eyes at her for a second, as if trying to figure something about her that he couldn't place. But before she has time to realize it, the scarf is circling around her head. A kindling warmth wraps around her as he manages to wrap her in the scarf in one long giant swoop.

Her wide eyes are the only thing that isn't suddenly covered by the scarf.

"See it's warm isn't it?" He said, once again giving her an intense look, that she simply could not look away from.

A honk from the car behind is what disconnected their stare down, as the light had turn green a while ago and the car had not moved.

Her hands reach to the scarf around her.

It's warm. Really, really warm.

She doesn't speak anymore, she was exhausted despite the fact that she did not want to go to sleep in fear of missing out something like the directions to where she was going so that at least she knows where she is, but she felt her lids grow heavier and the warmth of the scarf added to her drowsiness.

She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do now. But she knew she couldn't return back to her apartment until she at least had a fair idea of the type of people after her.

She touches the scarf around her again, frowning slightly she looks back at Eren for a long time just taking in his whole appearance, she was slowly starting to fall asleep but first- "How old are you by the way? Aren't you too young to be working as a bodyguard secret type of government job?"

Eren scoffs. "What? Are you kidding- I'm 24, I'm not too young for anything."

A small smile broke into her lips as she closes her eyes. "Good," she whispers out before she's already dozing off.

"Good?"

But she is far too deep in slumber to answer. She decides that she definitely does not know what else would be coming her way, but for this instant she will decide to trust him.

If only she had known that that was only the beginning of crazy life changing adventure.

* * *

 _ **All right folks! That's it for now! But hopefully I'll get to update soon! With much love, please drop by and say something. I really love talking to people about Eremika, Levihan, or SNK/AOT in general!**_


End file.
